Scarlet Tears
by spikey666
Summary: Basically none of the seasons involved.. Tells of the turning of a certain vampire and his activities in 1800's then buffy gets thrown into the mix and all hell breaks loose! UPDATED
1. The Sire and his Childe

Authors note: Ok, no I haven't finished other fics but tough I felt like a new approach. Now this is gonna b a weird one, don't ask im in one of them moods. PLEASE read and review coz I wont continue unless u do!!! I like constructive criticism if u got any but just don't flame me!!!  
  
Description: Umm not from any season, I suppose its just a different view of things about how Buffys life would be different if all this had happened first... Just read it and find out!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Its all thanks to the Joss for this. None of mine. Sigh.  
  
Here goes...  
  
**Chap 1  
**  
Wishing.  
  
Wanting.  
  
Knowing.  
  
Have you ever once wandered what that shadow was that used to follow you up to your own front door but never quiet got close enough to reach out to you? Have you ever, sat at home and felt something watching from outside and instinct told you not to step into the darkness outside?  
  
I shall tell you a tale, a tale about love and passion, horror and truth and dare I say it, Demons and monsters of the night, nightmares that crawl upon this earth, hunting, killing, maiming.... What I am about to tell you is true, for what I speak of is entirely fact and I shall tell it as plainly and honestly as I can.  
  
We start our tale in England in the 1800's, where our young subject William is found seated at a table madly scribbling on a scrap piece of parchment, his quill scraping against the worn paper like nails to a blackboard.  
  
His head is bowed, curly dark hair curls around his face, glasses lay on the table, discarded from use and as he looks up for one brief moment, bright blue eyes light up as more inspiration enters the young lads mind.  
  
"William." I call softly to him, and he looks up, pausing from his writing.  
  
I smile at him and remember how I was just after it had happened.  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
The exciting race of fresh blood through my veins, the heightened senses which caused the slightest sound to be investigated and more than anything, the power that drummed through my veins like horses hooves, galloping over hard ground.  
  
Exhilarating.  
  
He looks at me with eager eyes and I smile at what has been created, such power held in our hands to give and take lives however we please, moulding them to our whim.  
  
"Let us hunt" I add, scooping up my long jacket and walking towards the door, waiting for my William to follow, waiting for my hunting companion.  
  
Hitting the streets of London by nightfall and hunting out the weak was one of the many perks of the 'gift' we were given. Each night I would train him, perfect his skills and fine-tune his abilities. I was proud of him, he was the best yet so like me in everyway and yet so young and new and invigorating. Seeing him hunt gave me such pride and a sense of achievement that I never knew a creature of the night could feel.  
  
On this night I let him pick the pray, watching his mind ticking, passing over the lessons I had taught him about selecting pray, about finding the fun in the hunt rather than just looking for food. I scan across the street, my eyes dodging around a horse than blocks my view and I can instantly see the victims I would have picked.  
  
One glance at William and I know he has chosen them too. That's my boy, trained to perfection.  
  
We step out onto the cobbled road and leisurely walk towards the pair in question, a pair of noble ladies both dressed in exquisite evening gowns and plastered in jewellery. I let him take the lead.  
  
"Well hello ladies." He smiles that wide smile and bows, removing his hat from his head.  
  
Both huddle together slightly but smile all the same, casting a glance up to me as I stand next to William, judging his next move.  
  
"Hello young sirs, could you possibly help us with a problem?" One asked, her blonde curls bounced as she moved her head to look at the both of us.  
  
So naive.  
  
"Why certainly, what possible help could such beautiful ladies want on this fine evening?" William drawls and I roll my eyes beside him.  
  
"Well its just the carriage driver has left us here alone as one of the horses fell lame on our journey here and as we had to leave in such a haste there was no chance that a servant could accompany us what with the winters ball being prepared. Would you kind sirs, walk us to the nearest Inn so we can acquire a driver to take us home?"  
  
Why do they trust us?  
  
Stupid fools.  
  
"Why certainly, but what makes you so sure we are trustworthy enough to accompany you?" William asks and I smile, yes he has learnt well.  
  
The silent one smiles at Will and instantly he locks eyes with her, beaming that beautiful smile right back at her. "Why, no harm can come from such gentlemen as you and your friend. Why I simply see it in your eyes that you would mean no harm."  
  
I smile inwardly. Little do they know of the fate that has be fallen them.  
  
We walk onwards, William in front with the blonde, who we have managed to acquire her name as Victoria. I fall instep with the quieter brunette, Molly, and chat in hushed tones of her day and her house and her father.  
  
How boring the noble are.  
  
It is not long before both females are entranced by the two of us, and follow us easily down a shortcut the William knows of to get to the closest inn.  
  
We are half way down the dark alleyway and I feel little molly's heart beat quickening. Not long now my sweet and it will all be over.  
  
With one quick movement she is in my arms and I am drinking from her soft, silky neck, her rosy cheeks draining to a ghastly white. I listen as the heartbeat slows and eventually let her drop to the ground as the thumping slows and the blood ceases to flow.  
  
I look up and meet Williams gaze, he too has taken the girl, casting her aside like a doll. He smiles his toothy smile and a single drop of blood falls from his fang and dribbles down his cheek. My boy, oh how he has grown.  
  
And so it was each night, that we would leave the house as night fell and hunt side by side, like brothers, taking as we please.  
  
Such a brother was he. I loved him you know, with all my blackened heart. Little did I know that we could not roam the earth as brothers forever, that soon enough we would be fighting like enemies, fighting over such a trivial matter.  
  
Fighting to the death.  
  
Please read and review!!!! 


	2. Blood brothers

Authors note:: Thank you soooooooooo much guys for the reviews!! Woohoo!!! Sorry its not much I promise to write more in the next one its just I got exams at the mo!!! Here comes the next chap hope you like... leave me a note and tell me what you think..  
  
Here goes...  
  
Chap 2  
  
Blood.  
  
My blood.  
  
It runs through him, bonding us as blood brothers, eternally linked to one another. I feel him, I sense him, I smell him. He is mine and always will be.  
  
Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years and still he remained at my side, unlike so many others that I have sired in the past. We fight side-by-side, arm-to-arm, against our enemies. Protecting each other from the danger that always follows our path.  
  
It was Russia that I learned of how great he had become.  
  
We had been running for days, the vampire hunters were on our path, chasing us down, running us to the ground. But we were smarter, we always were. Darla and Dru had abandoned us as usual, stealing the only two horses we had and galloped off into the distance.  
  
Women!  
  
So we ran by foot, hiding as night falls and hoping they remain as far away as possible.  
  
It ended in a show down.  
  
We were crossing a wide field when William stopped behind me, slowing down as I heard the pounding of the horses hooves and shouts of their riders to the dogs that broke out onto the open field.  
  
They stopped before us, their menacing growl turning to whimpers. Will shrugged his shoulders and looked up as the cantering horses drew near.  
  
"Come on Will." I called to him, I wanted the fight as much as he did but sunrise would be soon and I would not risk us turning to dust.  
  
"Angelus, we can take them. We are vampires, we are the best vampires in the world and we are running from petty humans." His blue eyes glinted at me and instantly I took up my place next to him.  
  
The first of the riders was the first to break out onto the field, his black stallion charging towards us, rearing as it felt its riders fear and began to tear off towards the opposite side of the field. The rider reined hard and it tossed him, landing him not far from where we stood.  
  
I smiled and casually approached the bruised human.  
  
"My, my what have we here." I pace around the rider and he looks up at me, the fear in his face causing jolts of excitement up my spine.  
  
I bent down slowly, resting my arms on my bent knee and stared long and hard into the man's pale green eyes. He watched as my own chocolate brown pools turned to gold and I took his face in my hands and wrenched it to the side, instantly breaking his spine and killing him.  
  
I heard Will's familiar laugh beside me, and smiled. Tonight would be an interesting night.  
  
20 men entered the field that night, many armed with crossbows and swords all hell bent on the murder of the two "bloodsuckers" they had been sent to kill.  
  
It was not long till only five stood before us, all wielding weapons.  
  
I looked at Will and saw he was tired, four arrows protruded from his chest and he was covered in cuts. One glance at me and I knew he wouldn't give in till I gave the word.  
  
And I would never give in.  
  
Soon I found myself on my back, a large sword ran through my stomach and a man held a wooden stake to my heart.  
  
"Goodbye Angelus." His blue gaze met mine and he laughed as he brought the stake down upon my chest.  
  
But it never touched my skin.  
  
Within that split second, William picked up a sword and sliced the hunter's head off, blood spraying across the grass, and myself staining the world scarlet.  
  
He smiled. "Served him bloody right didn't it." He nods towards me and helps me stand.  
  
"Looks like you need some attention mate" He nods down at the sword that nearly split me in two.  
  
"You too Will." I smile in return and cast a glance at the massacre we have caused.  
  
"Been quite a productive evening wouldn't you say?" His golden gaze fades to blue as he pulls the sword from my stomach.  
  
Cantering hooves are heard as Dru and Darla enter the clearing, typical of them to turn up when all the hard work was done.  
  
"My pretty boys been fighting again?" Darla dismounts from the bay mare her smile turning my insides to jelly. To think a vampire could love. What is this world coming to?? Little did I know that I did not know the true meaning of the word "love"  
  
I can feel the wounds healing and look at my Childe. How well he has progressed and for the first time I looked at him and realised he didn't need me anymore, he could handle things himself. He was as strong as I was and if we ever got in a fight I honestly couldn't say who would win.  
  
His strength matches mine and his mind isn't far off. Even if I do have worldlier experience I would say that he has learnt well from his Sire.  
  
That was a danger that I should have picked up on.  
  
A danger that I should have sensed.  
  
A danger that I should have protected myself from, for now I have to face an enemy that I would never have dreamnt would be a danger to me.  
  
Please read and review!!!! 


	3. Distance

Authors note: Sorry guys about the wait, just finished my exams so finally have time to write!! Not only that but I managed to dig myself into a hole: I know where Im going with this its just getting there that's the problem!! Anyways, you no the rules, if u want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanky!!  
  
Here goes...  
  
**Chap 3  
**  
1898.  
  
The day had been spent asleep in an old, disused crypt, sleeping away the day all four of us. Will snored across the room from me and I watched as Dru, curled closer towards him.  
  
Since that night in Russia, where we stood against the vampire hunters in the dark field, he had developed a name for himself.  
  
He no longer lived in my shadow.  
  
He began to go by the name of Spike, a name given to him when we had tortured a gang of demon slayers, William deciding to use a railroad spike.  
  
Since then he grew his own reputation.  
  
I looked on, as a proud Sire would.  
  
We were strong; I myself was already a mass murderer and was hunted and feared by many. And now, instead of having William trailing along behind me, he now stood at my side, nearly as powerful as I was.  
  
No worry chimed in the inner depths of my mind. No nagging feeling indicating that making a vampire as powerful as me would end up biting me in the ass at the end of the day.  
  
Nothing warned me of what was to come.  
  
This night we stumbled on a gathering of Gypsies.  
  
It was Darla who found them, as usual she was out playing her innocent little harmless lady act and there she found the clan, deep in the wood, celebrating whatever gypsy people celebrate.  
  
I, myself, did not have a care for gypsies, their blood tasted slightly off due to the potions and herbal crap they tended to take.  
  
I watched my family as they wreaked havoc throughout the clan, Spike, still young, chasing after the young ones, relishing in the taste of their sweeter blood.  
  
Darla, my love, enticed me to the finest clan member, a beauty of a girl, her flesh white and soft, I could feel her blood pumping through her veins.  
  
"Sweet child, do not be scared. Be terrified." I smiled, as she howled into the night, her fear emanating off her body.  
  
I change to my demon form and lower my fangs to her neck, taking a moment to breathe in her sweet scent, the smell of a human who fears me; it is the sweetest smell on earth.  
  
I bite and her death is quick, her life force draining away quickly.  
  
I toss her empty body aside and stride out of the caravan, to my left I notice an old lady weeping, a crystal ball before her as she begins to recite a curse. I know enough Romanian to make out the words "Put back" and "soul".  
  
I leap at her, tearing at her aged body and snapping her neck in two, picking up the crystal I smash it against a rock and watch the light force ebb away.  
  
Whoa that was close.  
  
"Angelus" Spike approaches, burping and happy.  
  
"Kill everything, leave nothing alive." I answer, and turn to the next caravan.  
  
It was two years later that I began to feel Spike was drifting away from me.  
  
Boxer Rebellion, 1900  
  
Spike killed his first slayer.  
  
Even though I was the most feared and hunted demon, even I had not killed a slayer.  
  
But Spike had.  
  
Jealousy ran through my veins like fire and as Darla kissed Spike well done, I felt myself reaching out to Dru to better him, to show that I could make him feel as I did at that moment.  
  
He noticed instantly as my arm snaked around Drusilla, my lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. Dru giggled a soft manic giggle and did not pull away, her arms snaking around my body and pulling me closer.  
  
"Angelus" I hear the tone of my sire but I do not fear it. I still love her; I only do this out of jealousy.  
  
She must sense this as she walks away, dragging a downtrodden Spike with her; his head almost swivelled abnormally to his back, watching Drusilla and me.  
  
From then on he was distant. He still remained at my side and we fought together, side by side, but a nagging hatred started to build a solid wall between us. We fought like cat and dog, hissing and spitting, clawing at each other with sarcastic remarks and words of hatred. Dru often still turned to me, causing a flurry of anger from Spike.  
  
Yet more decades past and he still remained at my side despite the animosity. Yes he was sarcastic and I could feel the hate bounce of him and likewise for him, but still he was my grand childe, I would love him despite the hatred.  
  
By now he was even more distant. He often got us into trouble as he caused fights in bars and openly killed, causing the vampire hunters to find easy pray of us.  
  
He always travelled with us.  
  
But once we reached a destination he would leave us, for weeks on end, only returning when he knew he'd caused enough trouble to move us on.  
  
This was what angered me. All that power that he had, he threw away and destroyed not only his own but our "family's" reputation.  
  
In 1977, he killed his second slayer. I was nearby, hell I even watched as he stepped off the train, sporting his new leather coat and I glared. Yes jealous, but also I knew he was doing it to hurt me. He knew what jealousy did to us.  
  
I was itching for a good kill.  
  
That was when I decided to visit the hellmouth. A place of demons and vampires alike that ran freely amongst the sleepy population of the small town. Here was where I could show my true colours. Here is where I could prove my worth. Here is where I would kill the slayer.  
  
And believe it or not, here was where I would change my un-life for good. So much so that the life ties that I had, would instantly be severed and destroyed.  
  
Please read and review!!!! 


End file.
